KanColle: The Admirals Story
by TheAzureKnight
Summary: You all know the story of the Fleet girls and their battle against the Abyssals. But what of the Admiral? How does their leader fit into all this? What is his point of view? Well, its time to find out. (expect chapter edits)
1. Introduction: Welcome Fubuki!

**.**

 **Has thou has not gone against sincerity.**

 **Has thou not felt ashamed of thy words and deeds.**

 **Has thou not lacked vigor.**

 **Has thou exerted all possible efforts.**

 **Has thou not become slothful.**

A mysterious fleet appeared from within the great depths of the ocean. To mankind these threats would become known as Abyssals. Their ranks varied from naval Destroyers to super Dreadnoughts. Their merciless attacks ultimately proved to be overpowering and would eventually drive Humanity from the seas. In Mankind's darkest hour a new set of heroines would take up arms and fight back. They were girls who possessed the Spirits of Warships from years past, known as the Fleet Girls. Equipped with specialized weapons called Outfits, the Fleet Girls were born with a unique ability to defend the high seas from their unrelenting aquatic opponents. With their assistance, a mission to take back the sea in the name of Mankind is about to commence. This is Humanity's last chance.

Except this is not their story.

This is not the story of a Destroyer who has enlisted into the Naval Base. Rather, this is the story of a leader. One who has guided the Fleet Girls through countless struggles. A leader who has observed many battles, one who holds the very lives of those girls in their hands.

This is the story of the leader, known as the Admiral.

* * *

On the roof of a secluded building, in middle of the night city of Tokyo. Stands a youth with black hair and dark brown eyes. Garbed with a white navy uniform and a white officers cap held in hand. He couldn't remember how he got up to the roof in the middle of the night. But what did grab his attention was a single figure standing in the railings. Wearing a single white dress.

Did some kind of party happened inside the building? That was the question that popped up inside the boy's head. It isn't unusual for the Military to hold celebrations. Naturally they would hold parties when Recruits are graduating, or someone earning a medal of honor, or a promotion. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Now, the important question was how did he got here? What was he doing? And what was this girl doing, staring at the city? Was she waiting for someone? That was one of the many questions that came into the young man's head. And he felt that this girl might have all those answers to his ridiculous questions.

And so, the boy decided that he might as well approach her and ask anyway. It's not like he has anything important to do. But before he can open his mouth just as he is within a few distance from her. The girl suddenly turns around to gaze at the teen.

Beautiful.

That was the only way to describe the girl currently facing the boy. Now that he had gotten a better look at her, she looked only a few years younger than himself. Light dark payot hair with a small ponytail at the back. Bright brown eyes with a tint of green. Her attire consists of a white gown, with white short dress gloves. On her head rests a silver tiara embedded with a ruby. She also wears a silver necklace embedded with a white stone. But what really caught his attention was a silver ring resting on the girls left ring finger, and a smile that almost made him flush.

Although neither has ever spoken a single word. The young boy could already tell that the girl was speaking to him directly from her heart.

And then the girl spoke.

"I**ov******an***!" "Yes, I****st*y**!"

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Admiral's Private Quarters.**

"Ugh…"

Opening his eyes, the boy now finds himself waking up to his room at 4:26 AM. The only sounds heard in his room is the ringing telephone hanging in the wall.

"Geez, its not even five and already Nagi-chan is calling me at this hour." The teen groaned before standing and heading towards the phone and picking it up.

"This is Yamamoto speaking, is there any particular reason why you're calling me this early?"

"My apologies for waking you up so early Admiral." A mature female voice replied. "But I would like to report to you that the Fourth Fleet had recently located the enemy Base and are now returning from their expedition."

"Did any of the girls suffer injuries while out on their mission?"

"Kuma and Tama has so far shown no signs of damage. Atago however has sustained light damage. While Haruna and Kirishima has taken the full barrage of the enemy attack. as for Shoukaku she had been struck by an enemy torpedo but it's not too severe." The Secretary Ship replied.

Satisfied by her report the Admiral nodded. "Alright, if nothing else then you, Mutsu, and Ooyodo should take a good rest as soon as the Fourth Fleet arrives back. I'll organize a Fleet to prepare for the upcoming operation. And before you go, is there anything else I should be informed of?"

"Yes, the Special Type Destroyer that you have requested should be arriving at the Naval District at 7:00 AM. This morning."

"Excellent, you did a good job Nagi-chan. I always knew I could count on you." The Admiral smirked. Although they were speaking through the telephone, he could tell that his Secretary Ship is blushing over at the control room. "Erm- I…understood Admiral, please excuse me." And with that, the phone is hung.

"Well, might as well prepare for another day." The Admiral nodded to himself before taking a morning shower and getting ready for another day at his home Naval Base.

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Admiral's Office.**

After eating his favorite Omurice Curry for breakfast, the young Admiral wearing his iconic white uniform and cap, is now currently sitting in his office with a cup of coffee standing at the side of the table. Filing paperwork and preparing plans for the next operation.

Now you're probably wondering why a teenager is placed in charge of Humanity's last line of defense against the underwater abominations from the ocean. Well to tell the circumstance of how the boy got the job. You will have to learn of the current situation.

* * *

It all started when these creatures called the Abyssals surfaced and started wreaking havoc across the coasts and islands all over the world. All the current ships and planes built today were annihilated in a matter of days. Communications across the globe was cut off instantly. And the earths Military, despite its advanced technology stood no chance against the Abyssals vicious onslaught. Ultimately driving the surviving Humans inland. Of course, that didn't stop Bombers from raiding cities and settlements.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost. Humanity made a miraculous discovery. That discovery was in the form a girl. Despite looking like an average Human with her own personality just like everyone else. That girl was no ordinary Human. For she possesses the Spirit of a Warship with memories and armaments from the Second World War era.

The scientists and Navy quickly develop and mobilize Humanity's newest weapon against the Abyssals eventually reclaiming part of their waters and forcing their enemies on the defensive. In time Mankind's saviors would later be called the Fleet Girls, or Ship Girls.

But then lies a problem. Despite their success the Fleet Girls were highly disorganized, and their tactics are a mess. It didn't take long for the Ship Girls to suffer casualties of their own. To make matters worse, most of the Military Generals and Admirals were killed during the initial invasion of the Abyssals.

And so, a solution was made. Mankind would have to start over from scratch. Recruiting the next generation of Admirals regardless of Race, Age, and Gender. These Admirals will become the hands that held the Fleet Girls as their Swords.

That is where our Admiral comes in. And his name is Mato Yamamoto _. (or Yamamoto Mato 4 U Nippon's and fellow Weaboo's)_ Descendant of the Legendary Marshal Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto.

Mato was born at the Naval Base at the island. There he would spend his infant years with his father, Kazuo Yamamoto. Admiral of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force. At his early childhood Mato would then travel to Tokyo to attend school where he became an instant prodigy.

Unfortunately, Kazuo is reported to be MIA soon afterwards. Nobody knows what happened during that time. Or whether he is Alive or Dead.

Learning of his father's fate Mato resolved to pick up where he had left behind and continue his father's battle. Instead of entering a university in Kyoto. Mato enlisted at the JSMDF at the age of ten. Where he would spend four years training at the National Defense Academy of Japan. And a one-year Officers course at the Naval Academy Etajima.

At the age of 16 Mato spent his Military Service as Rear Admiral for three months. Where he would be promoted to Vice Admiral for two months before finally being promoted to Admiral and assigned to his own Naval District. There the 17-year-old Mato and his Secretary Ship Nagato would stand at the frontline together with his girls and le- ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*** "Excuse me, hello Commander."

* * *

"Wha-" Mato was suddenly dragged out of his **Totally Epic and Awesome Backstory!** When the door to his office opened and a girl entered his chambers wearing a white and dark blue serafuku. The two luggage's she brought was a light green shoulder bag and a large light brown backpack with an umbrella sticking out.

"I'm Fubuki." "Reporting in for duty." The girl introduced herself as she is saluting her Commander. Bright brown eyes staring straight at his darker brown counterpart.

Mato had handpicked his newest Ship Girl a month ago. So, he knew that this is the Special Type Destroyer that would be influential towards his and Nagato's plans. And with the Fourth Fleet recent discovery of an Abyssal Base. Her involvement would come into play very soon.

Light dark payot hair with a small ponytail at the back. Bright brown eyes with a tint of green.

Now that he had gotten a closer look at the Destroyer. Mato noticed that she looked suspiciously like the girl in the white dress that appeared in his dream last night.

Or maybe it's her that appeared in his dream?

Pushing his thoughts aside he has decided to speak up after noticing her right arm trembling due to not lowering her arm. "At ease Cadet." The young Admiral stood up from his desk and walking towards her just as she lowered her right arm. And finally stopping at the front his desk, arms at his back.

"I am Admiral Mato Yamamoto, and on behalf of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force. I hereby welcome you to the frontlines." The Commander finally introduced himself as his right arm reached out to shake her hand.

"Uh~ yes, I am looking forward to working with you Commander Yamamoto Sir." The Ship Girl meekly accepting his handshake and grasping her soft hand on his white glove.

"Introductions aside, I should probably inform you of the current situation." Mato began. "A week ago, the Fourth Fleet has been deployed out on the expedition. Their mission, to scout for any Abyssals and Resources. During the operation Fleet Four entered a skirmish with the enemy Fleet. Which in turn lead to the discovery of an Abyssal Base occupying the seas around the Naval District. As you can see, I am currently organizing a large-scale Fleet to prepare for the upcoming battle. In which you, will be participating as the latest member of the Third Torpedo Squadron."

The Destroyers eyes soon widened. Realizing what her Commander had planed for her ever since she has arrived at the Naval District. Fubuki stutters "Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right." Mato confirms, the Operation had commenced the moment the Fleet Girls newest Recruit stepped fourth into Headquarters. "You and the rest of your Comrades are going to be the first one's diving head first into enemy territory."

"WHAT!? B-but I haven't received any formal training!" Fubuki cried out. She may had been educated, but not once! Had Destroyer ever set foot on the water.

"Everyone knows that the best way to learn is under intense life-threatening pressure. Think of this as initiation." The youth simply replied, "You'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that you would be able learn as you go."

"It's not that, it's well, umm…" Fubuki trying to find the right words to say. "It's actually my first day here at this Navy District. I'm not so sure I can be of much help here. Especially when I'm suddenly thrusted into battle." The young girl admitted.

Everyone in Japan had heard stories about Mato Yamamoto's exploits. A peerless Admiral whose tactical geniuses far surpasses all the General's of the highest rank. A young man who never lost a single Ship Girl. It was because of the Commander that Fleets like The First Carrier Group remain undefeated. Mato became the pride and joy of the Japanese Maritime-Self Defense Force. An inspiration to all the aspiring Admirals. Mankind's hope bringer in the war against the Abyssals. Mato is so famous that he was called "The Second Coming of Isoroku Yamamoto." It was said that Mato can easily turn the most incompetent Ship Girl into a powerful Warship capable of destroying an entire Fleet all by herself.

"I know what you are thinking Fubuki some those stories you may have heard were mostly exaggerated. Those Destroyers and Submarines really like to mess around with the internet." Due to the Black Cloud generated by the Abyssals communications through the radio and network became limited due to the mist acting as an EMP. Fortunately simply driving them out would be enough to dissipate the clouds.

"Of course, on to the matter of another subject. Fubuki you are a Special Type Destroyer correct?" The teen asked.

"Yes sir." The girl replied nonchalantly. Confused as to why the Commander would ask her such a question.

"As I understand the Imperial Japanese Navy Lead Ship Fubuki is the world's first modern Destroyer. Which served as a precursor to all the later Destroyers built by the rest of the world. You, are considered the most powerful Destroyer in your Class who has participated in all of the major battles until your Sinking at the Battle of Cape Esperance during the Pacific War." Mato explained at his desk before facing Fubuki and leaning forward at his desk. Both hands planted on the surface and staring straight at her eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

"That. I'm, the Mother of all the other Destroyers?"

The young Admiral couldn't help but chuckle at her answer. "Close, but not the kind of answer I was looking for."

And then Mato spoke "Fubuki, you hold the key to unlocking the door that could very well either lead Humanity towards their Salvation, or their Extinction. I'm not going to lie, I put a lot of funding and effort to get you to skip your Training Regimen and pull you here as fast as I could. The Abyssals are getting a lot more decisive in the past years. And I'm not the kind of Admiral who would sit back without taking a huge risk." And with that Mato slouched back to his char to resume his paperwork.

"Well I kept you here for long enough, you are hereby Dismissed." Mato concluded as the Fubuki saluted once again before attending to her two bags. "And remember you are assigned to Torpedo Squadron Three. One the members should be here to guide you on your way out." Referring to the lead Destroyer Mutsuki.

Fubuki nodded at her Commanders reminder before taking her luggage and exiting the office. But before the young girl could close the door the two stared at each other in silence. After what felt like a minute, actually a few seconds had passed. Fubuki then gave a small smile towards Mato.

"Thank you very much, Mato."

The Destroyer finally closes the door. Leaving the Admiral alone in his office once again.

'She really does look a lot like that girl in white.' The Admiral thought aloud.

* * *

 _AUTHORS NOTE:_

 _And that, ladies and gentlemen is the completion of the first of many chapters that will be posted on my new series. Keep in mind that this is my Very First Fanfic that I have wrote so it might take some time for me to write in another chapter. That said this story will be taking place in the Anime Adaptation, so I may or may not add in a few changes now that our Admiral is going to take a much more interactive role. If you enjoy my story, please follow my story comment your reviews and add this to your favorites. It might inspire me to write more earlier._

 _Kancolle/Kantai Collection is owned by Kadokawa Games._


	2. Operation Reclamation

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

 _This is TheAzureKnight speaking to you again at this new year. And I must say my story getting to a rough but interesting start. That said since this is my first fanfic, update's surely will come slow. If I get a few successful chapters in, I plan to create a separate Fanfic that will contain one-shots, and side stories only. If you're still confused about Mato's facial appearance, just imagine Kirito with brown eyes,_ _wearing an Admirals uniform. Well enough about me, it's time for Operation Reclamation to commence!_

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Control Room.**

The control room, with its four occupants currently reviewing their strategy in the late morning. Mato is standing in front of the table which display's a map and a few shogi pieces. Across the table is a woman with long black hair and ochre red eyes. Wearing a black and white shirt only exposing her midriff. Black fingerless gloves reaching up to her arms. A short white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. At her waist is a metallic garter belt attached with a black and red thigh-highs on both of her legs. Her metallic and bottom red high heels. On her head is a metallic headgear attached to her back.

She is the Name Ship Nagato, Battleship and Mato's Secretary Ship. Also, Flagship of their Main Fleet.

"This is the current location of the Abyssal Base holding the seas around the Naval district." Nagato pointed at the map which played a single shogi piece in the middle.

"And if we were to eliminate this Base. We would be able cut and secure a pathway towards the other Bases at the islands." A sultry voice came out. Alongside Nagato stands another woman with short brown hair and greyish green eyes. Her outfit is similar to the one Nagato wears, with a slight difference. Instead she wears white gloves, with a short black and white pleated skirt. Her thigh-highs are a little shorter with two white stripes on top.

She is the second Ship of the Nagato-Class Battleship Mutsu. Mato would raise an eyebrow as to why Mutsu likes to hang around with Nagato everywhere she went including his office. Not that he appreciates a helping mind or two.

"But there's a problem." The Secretary Ship interjected. "The enemy Base is surrounded by Abyssals, none of us know what the size of the forces are. And we can't just send Carrier Group One to attack the enemy Base without risking an ambush."

"Then we'll have to draw the first move." Mato spoke, suddenly gaining the two Battleships attention.

"Torpedo Squadron Three will preform Reconnaissance into the main Battlefield, a simple Hit and Run tactic." The young Admiral explaining the battle plan. "Meanwhile The Second Support Fleet would stand in front of The First Carrier Group attacking the enemy head on. Once they enter enemy territory, both fleets will then Carve an opening for The First Carrier Group to fire their Planes and bombard the Abyssal Base to smithereens."

"Mato-kun." Mutsu called. "While your plan may be simple enough, don't you think that this is a bit too much for the new Destroyer?"

"I agree." Nagato pointed out. Knowing that the Destroyer had been stationed with Torpedo Squadron Three. "This entire operation could very well be the turning point in this war. Furthermore, some of the members of the Third Torpedo Squadron aren't experienced enough to take on an entire fleet by itself. Are you sure it is wise to send them off to the main battlefield?"

Mato simply shrugged. "Hey, come on have you guys ever doubted me? Besides I think this is a good opportunity for Fubuki's initiation."

"Of course, it has to be initiation." Nagato sighed. Facepalming at her commanding officer's enthusiasm. Haven gotten used to Mato's crazy idea's and constantly deploying the new Ship Girls into the frontline almost immediately. The Battleship remembering her initiation. Which consists of her gathering Resources and resupplying the other Fleet Girls all by herself in a middle of an active Warzone. But still-

"Look, I know you guys think that Fubuki's lack of talent might mess up this important operation. But our new Destroyer won't improve herself without experiencing how we and the rest of the Fleet stationed here do things in this Naval District." The teen explained. It is important for the Special Type Destroyer to familiarize herself with the Operation and interact with the Fleet Girls who would be fighting alongside her in the future battle's that may come.

"Regardless, preparations are well underway, and the Fleets should be ready to deploy for this mission." Mutsu concluded. "All that's left is your order."

"Alright." Mato closes his eyes and crosses his arms for a moment. Once his girls attack the Base he was sure that the other Abyssals would retaliate sooner or later regardless if the operation succeeds or fails. He then opens his eyes and calls out to Mission Control. "Ooyodo."

"Yes Admiral?" A young voice replied. Turning towards Mato from her seat is a long-haired woman with glasses, a cyan hairband with headphones. Wearing a serafuku on top of a long-sleeved zippered shirt and a blue pleated skirt with hakama like hip vents, white stripes along the brim of her skirt with wear thigh-highs. And simple heels for shoes.

"I want you call the Fleets listed in this document." The young Admiral handing over the file towards the Light Cruiser. Once she activates the Alarm there will be no turning back from this. "It's time to commence Operation Reclamation!"

The three Fleet Girls inside the Control Room stood up and Saluted their Leader. "Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Naval District: Café Mamiya**

The Special Type Destroyer name ship of the Fubuki-Class, Fubuki is having a time of her life at the assigned Naval District with her stationed squadron. Not only will the Destroyer serve "The Second Coming of Isoroku Yamamoto." But she will also get the chance to escort and fight alongside Akagi-Senpai and the legendary Carrier Group One.

" **I hope together we'll fight one day soon."**

"I can't believe Akagi-senpai just said that to me. Hehe~ so cool." The blissful young girl completely lost in her fantasy, she did not notice a finger prodding her cheek.

"Poketty Poke~"

"Eh?" Now snapped out of her imagination. Fubuki soon faces the two Ship Girls sitting across the table. Sitting on her right side is a younger girl with short red hair and eyes. Wearing a white and green school uniform with a green skirt and brown pantyhose.

Sitting beside red head girls' left side of the table is another girl. Wearing a black serafuku and having a straight long blonde hair with black ribbon on top and green eyes.

They are the Name Ship of the Mutsuki-Class Destroyer, Mutsuki. And the Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer Yuudachi. Fubuki's new roommate's and fellow members of Torpedo Squadron Three.

Glancing down on the table the Destroyer now stares at the biggest parfait she has ever seen. A huge bowl filled with an assortment of toppings and fruits topped with a large amount of whip cream with big pink cubes on top.

"Uwah! What is this? it's so huge." The new Destroyer suddenly spoke.

"Um, it's been there for a while." A childlike voice of Mutsuki deadpanned.

"Oh, uh…sorry." Fubuki apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"You worry too much, Oicchi. I only got out of my seat for a second."

"But I can't help but worry especially when you promised that you'd let me know if you let me know if you had to go somewhere!"

Two unfamiliar voices were heard from the Three Destroyers table. Sitting at the far back of the table sat two girls eating parfaits together and wearing identical green uniforms. One Ship Girl having long black hair with the back in the braid, dark grey eyes, blunt bangs and hime cut like payot tied low. Another girl sitting closely beside the other girl has brown eyes and long brown hair. Fubuki noted the brown-haired girl looked to be partially clingy towards the other girl who paid no mind.

"Did I say that?" the black-haired girl simply replied, too busy enjoying Mamiya's parfait to notice.

"Geez." The brown-haired girl pouted clearly not liking to be ignored.

"Whatever look I'm sorry, here." The girl apologized and fed her friend a treat she got out of the bowl.

"That's Kitakami-san and Ooi-san." Mutsuki whispered.

"Do yourself a favor and don't talk to them when they're together, they're kinda weird." Yuudachi explained. "Also, there's a rumor going around at the Naval District that Ooi threatened Admiral Mato-san into placing her and Kitakami alone in their own room together poi."

"Commander Yamamoto…"

Fubuki thoughts shift to the Commander and their first talk at his office. He put a lot of effort into bringing her here. She couldn't understand why the Admiral is having high hopes for The Special Type Destroyer. Of course, she wasn't allowed to deploy before transferring, due to her inability to skate across the waters. And now here she is, about to participate in what is to be the turning point in the operation.

"Hey, are you thinking about the Commander just now?" Mutsuki now catching up. "He's really nice, isn't he?"

"Wha!? I uhh-" A flushed Fubuki started mumbling to herself. She wasn't expecting to be asked that kind of question. It was her first meeting with the Commander and literally **her** first-time meeting and talking to a boy. Sure, she seen a few men during her journey, but she never interacted with any of them before arriving at the base.

"Yeah the Admiral is really super cool poi!" Yuudachi joining in the conversation. "He always spends time and watches over us when he has free time. Which is why he was voted Fleet Girls Best Admiral."

"Is the Commander really that amazing?" Fubuki asked? Which had gotten approving nods from the two Destroyers. Fubuki learned when she arrived at the Naval District that all the other Fleet Girls admire the Commander. The young Admiral would take his time helping the Ship Girls and ensure that they all would return safely. The Destroyer could see that everyone put a lot of faith in their Leader.

A loud siren interrupts all occupants in the Naval District. The Fleet Girls ceasing their Activity and standing up as the next announcement is made.

["Attention all Fleets! Carrier Group One, Support Fleet Two, and Torpedo Squadron Three are to report to the Docking Bay immediately! I repeat! Carrier Group One, Support Fleet Two, and Torpedo Squadron Three are to report to the Docking Bay immediately!] Ooyodo voice spoke loudly through the speakers. Those who were part of those groups began to move immediately.

All except one Ship Girl, who was contemplating after hearing the alarm.

"My first battle. It really is happening." Fubuki was getting nervous. Mato had truly meant it when he said that she would be participating in the upcoming battle as the newest member of Torpedo Squadron Three. Will she make it back alive? Will she be able to keep up with her Squamates? It was happening so fast that she doesn't know wh-

"Fubuki-chan, are you coming?" Mutsuki snapping Fubuki out of her thoughts as she turns and faces her and Yuudachi moving towards the Docking Bay as requested.

"Eh? Uhh- yes, I'm coming!" The Special Type Destroyer now catching up to the two Destroyers and heading towards their destination where they would soon deploy on her first mission.

* * *

 **Naval Base: Docking Bay.**

All fleets that were called for deployment were currently lined up at the platform waiting for the order to head out and meet the enemy. Among those lined up is a nervous Fubuki, the two Destroyers Yuudachi and Mutsuki. And the three Sendai-Class Light Cruisers which make up the Third Torpedo Squadron.

"So many Fleets here…" The Ship Girl quietly spoke to herself as she looked across the line. The Destroyer taking note of the two Battleships, one Light Cruiser, one Heavy cruiser, four Destroyers, and four Aircraft Carriers two of which she recognized are the archers in red and blue white hakama's Akagi and Kaga.

A loud speaker suddenly spooks the young Destroyer causing her to fall back in line standing straight up.

["The First Carrier Group. Support Fleet Two. And Torpedo Squadron Three."]

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Control Room.**

"All Fleets are Assembled and Ready. What are your orders?" back at the Control Room Ooyodo did what she was told and bought all the Fleets to the Docking Bay. And now the Fleet Girls are simply awaiting their Leader to give the command to deploy.

"Looks like all the Fleets are ready to deploy." Mutsu noted and then faces the young Admiral. "What's wrong Mato-kun, getting anxious?"

"Not really." Mato replied, an eager tone added to his voice. "In fact, I'm actually pretty excited for this. All my girls gathering together for the battle of attrition. Couldn't be better than the other operations we took in the past."

"Admiral Yamamoto." The Secretary Ship Nagato interrupted. "May I remind you that the Fleet Girls are about to partake in an important operation to assault the Abyssal Base. The JSDF are counting on you to defend the shores."

"I know, I know, I haven't forgotten about that." Knowing Mato had an obligation to finish what his father started and reclaim the oceans for Humanity. The admiral then took the microphone and handed over to his Battleship. "Care to do the honors?" Nagato accepted and grabs the microphone to begin speaking to the Ship Girls waiting at the Docking Bay.

["This is Nagato speaking. Fleet Four recently encountered Abyssal Ships while out on an expedition. On that encounter they discovered the enemy's Base. We have reason to believe that this is the Base for the Abyssal Fleet which controls the seas around the Naval District. We are launching an offensive attack!"]

All who heard have varying degrees of emotion. Some eager to go out and fight, others seriously determined to destroy the Base. Only one nearly shaking with anxiety.

["The formation is as follows. Carrier Task Force with The First Carrier Group, Akagi and Kaga will attack the Base. Support Fleet Two will provide cover. Torpedo Squadron Three will go ahead of the others and preform reconnaissance. Understood?"]

* * *

Back at the Control Room Mato, Mutsu and Ooyodo were silent the whole time quietly listening to Nagato's discussion.

"The end goal of the operation is to eliminate the threat of the Abyssals. If our mission proves successful, we would be able to secure the sea lanes around the Naval District. Most importantly and I want you all to remember this. I forbid any type of arrogance."

"That means you Naka." Mato suddenly placed a hand on Nagato's shoulder and spoke near the microphone catching the Secretary Ship off guard, with Mutsu giggling at the scene. If one listens carefully, they could hear an abrupt "Hey!" coming from the Docking bay.

Nagato after recomposing herself quickly then gives out the signal everyone has been waiting for.

"Alright, Torpedo Squadron Three, you will be the first Fleet to Launch. Today is the day we reclaim the seas for Humanity!"

* * *

 **OPERATION RECLAMATION: 1255 (12:55PM)**

Operation Reclamation was well underway with The Third Torpedo Squadron deploying first to gather intel of the Abyssal Fleet with Carrier Group One heading straight towards the Abyssal Base while Support Fleet Two Protects The First Carrier Group from any incoming Abyssals coming to intercept them. The girls of Torpedo Squadron Three skiing through the salty waters carefully watching for any signs for the enemy.

Well, almost all of them.

"Fubuki! Your out of formation!"

"I'm sorry Sendai!"

Barely trying to keep up with the rest of the Squad is Fubuki holding her balance and keeping herself from slipping.

Both Mutsuki, Yuudachi and the rest of the Sendai sisters took notice of this.

"Are you okay?"

"is something malfunctioning poi?"

"N-no it's fine!" Fubuki almost tripping in the water.

Jintsuu being the wisest and responsible of the Sendai-Class Light Cruisers soon came to a realization. "Fubuki-chan, is this your first fight?"

Fubuki can only muster up the courage and answer sheepishly "Ah…well…kind of."

"You never been in a battle before!?" All members of the Torpedo Squadron gasped at the revelation with a poi!? At the end of the sentence by Yuudachi.

Sendai the Name Ship of the Sendai Cruisers was the first to respond "For Real!? OMG please tell me you're joking!"

"So you don't have any experience?"

"What the heck, they didn't let you fight or what?"

This is a big surprise to the Ship Girls. None of them thought that the Special Type Destroyer Mato brought in to not have any experience.

"It's not that they wouldn't let me fight, its more like I couldn't" Fubuki trying her best to give a smile despite slipping out of control.

"Really, why not?" Mutsuki asked.

"Because I just can't do it." Fubuki answers before tripping and tumbling down the water.

The rest of the Torpedo Squadron decided to slow down, moving to Fubuki's location.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us?" Sendai asked, if Fubuki didn't have any experience why was she deployed right now.

"The Commander said that I'd be fine and I learn as I go" The Destroyer finally stood right back up.

"Admiral is at again poi~" Yuudachi said. Every Ship Girl stationed at the Naval District knows of Mato and his rather infamous reputation of putting every newest Fleet Girls on a lot of ridiculous and dangerous missions for the sake of initiation.

"Everyone needs to focus, we're almost to enemy territory." Jintsuu remined everyone. Just then the Light Cruiser take notice of three black figure sailing at the distance. As the Fleet got closer, they soon recognize that these Figures are actually black whale like creatures. A group of Destroyers Ha-Class, Ro-Class and I-Class Abyssals.

"Looks like we got some work do ladies~!" The dizzy idol Naka said as she and the rest of the Fleet gather in formation and prepare their first battle.

Fubuki managed to catch up and join the formation as she glanced at the enemy. 'So that's what an Abyssal looks like? they're bigger that I thought.' She couldn't afford to back down now. They're about to battle against an Abyssal Fleet.

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Control Room.**

"Ooyodo, give me a sitrep." Mato called out to the Light Cruiser, it's been almost an hour since Operation Reclamation had begun. The Admiral and his girls inside the Control Room are patiently waiting for updates regarding the Mission.

The Mission Control finally answers. "Both Torpedo Squadron Three and Support Fleet Two has engaged the enemy Abyssals. The ETA for Carrier Task Force One is around five minutes."

"Has Torpedo Squadron Three determine the enemy Force?" Nagato asks the Light Cruiser.

"Only a group of Abyssal Destroyers ma'am." Ooyodo replied busy working on the communications radio.

"That must mean that the main force is waiting at the enemy Base." Mutsu noted. It would appear that the Abyssal knew that the Fleet Girls are coming to assault the Abyssal Base and are simply waiting for Carrier Group One to enter their territory so that they can intercept them. If that's so, they have to make sure that not one Abyssal goes near and fire upon them.

"I knew those things wouldn't give up their Base without a fight." The Admiral sighed to himself, he should've known that the Abyssals would be too stubborn to get rid of. "Give me the headset, I want to talk to my girls." The boy took off his hat and sat beside the Light Cruiser as she hands over an extra headset for the young Admiral to use.

"This is Mato speaking. I need to know what's going on out there." Mato contacts the Fleet, he can hear the cannon fire and the splashing water through his ear piece. Whatever is going on there, it's getting chaotic outside the sea.

["Second Ship of the Sendai-Class Light Cruiser Jintsuu reporting on behalf of Torpedo Squadron Three!"] a voice finally reaches the Naval Base HQ: Control Room. ["We are engaged with the enemy Destroyers! The Abyssals just fired upon Sendai-neesan and Naka-chan but we can still fight!]

["Hey Admiral! Name Ship Kongou Battleship from England to Japan here!] an energetic voice shouted through the Communications Radio. ["I'm letting you know that The Second Support Support Fleet is busting through the frontlines, Mogami got her Back Cannon busted real bad but everyone in the Fleet is still kicking butt!]

["First Carrier Group Aircraft Carrier Akagi."] A third voice focused and soothing calmly answers. ["We heard everything that's happening with the other Fleets. None of us had made any contact with the enemy. But we can fire some of our planes to Cover Support Fleet Two and Torpedo Squadron Three if you wish."]

"Alright I understand." After Hearing through the Fleets situations Mato had concluded that his girls are holding their own at the assault on the Abyssal Base. And the way his girls had spoken to him despite taking a few hits, neither The Second Support Fleet and The Third Torpedo Squadron show any signs of backing out.

"Support Fleet Two and Torpedo Squadron Three. You girls are doing great out there keep up the pressure. Carrier Group One hold your fire and focus on reaching the Base double-time. Ikazuchi, Inazuma, I'm counting on you two to take out any Abyssals heading your way. And Fubuki, stay close to your group, you're going to be fighting like this for now on."

* * *

 **OPERATION RECLAMATION 1414 (2:14PM)**

"Y-yes Commander!"

Fubuki rogers back to her Commander. With The Third Torpedo Squadron driving back the Abyssal Destroyers they are now cruising through the wreckage before nearing enemy territory.

["Steady now, you're approaching enemy line."] Ooyado informs the Third Torpedo Squadron. When they near the enemy Base, Fubuki notices that the Water had gotten darker and Black Clouds infesting the entire sky. What awaits them is a whole Fleet of Abyssal Warships ranging to Destroyers to Cruisers and Battleships. At the center of the Fleet in front is a pale woman with red eyes and white to grey hair. Black pieces of armor attached to her and a large Cannon hanging on the back. The Abyssal Aviation Battleship Anchorage Princess. The main cause of the Black Cloud rising towards the sky and the objective of Operation Reclamation.

"Is that it? The enemy's Base?" As Fubuki stares at the Fleet before her she failed to notice Mutsuki calling out to her.

"Watch out!"

Fubuki suddenly faces forward quickly to meet an I-Class with blood red eyes glowing with a reddish aura pouncing towards the Destroyer. Although she barley manage to dodge in time when the Whale like abyssal dives back to the water, the large splash knocks Fubuki off her feet and tumbles the Destroyer farther away from her group.

"Kyaa!"

"Fubuki-chan!"

The Special Type Destroyer barley conscious tried to push herself up and turns her head only to see the large black whale like Abyssal opening its jaw, a cannon popping from its mouth poised to fire upon the defenseless girl.

 ***BOOM!***

A cannon blast to the side prevents the Abyssal from blowing up the Ship Girl as Fubuki turns her head to see Sendai Jintsuu and Naka hurriedly speeding at her direction.

"Fubuki-chan! You have to fire your weapon!"

The Abyssal unaffected by the attack simply retreats back. Not before doing a complete u turn and charging straight towards the Destroyer at terrifying speeds. A wide eyed Fubuki frantically aimed her cannon towards the coming I-Class. "Please! Please don't let me miss this shot!"

 ***BOOM!***

A large explosive sound erupted from the cannon just as the large Abyssal leaped up towards the Special Type Destroyer. Fubuki can only watch helplessly as the I-Class Destroyer with its jaws open dives towards its victim. The sole comfort the young girl hears is her name desperately called out by Yuudachi.

 ***VROOM***

A sound of engine suddenly erupts followed by a hail of bullets slammed straight into the Abyssal causing it to explode. All Fleet Girls present turned to see a familiar young woman in a white and red hakama. Her focused brown eyes and brown hair flowing through the wind. Held in her outstretched left arm held a wooden long bow. In right hand which has a flight deck attached in her upper arm, holds an arrow raised and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Excellent work, Torpedo Squadron Three. We got here as fast as we could." Akagi called out to the Fleet girls. Sailing beside her is Kaga, Souruu, Hiryuu, Ikazuchi and Inazuma. "Fall back for now. The First Carrier Group will handle the rest of these low lives."

"These waters belong to us." Kaga declared as she and Akagi let lose their arrows, flames erupting all over the arrow before splitting off in pieces and disappearing to reveal miniature Warplanes. Each plane piloted by small chibi-like people called Faires.

Hundreds of planes line up in formation, each Squadron swooping down to drop Bombs and Torpedoes onto the Abyssal ships. Each Abyssal struck, has exploded into floating fireballs and crashing in each other. The Third Torpedo Squadron can only look in awe at the spectacular might of the First Carrier Group.

"Awesome…" Fubuki stared at the battle before her. As the planes soar through the battlefield they soon arrived at their destination and then unloaded their payload on the Abyssal Base.

 ***BOOM* *BOOM***

When the smoke cleared out the Fleet Girls can see that the Anchorage Princess unharmed, protected by red barrier. The Abyssal Aviation Battleship raised her Cannon and fire at the Warplanes in response, destroying some of them in the process.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Witnessing their attacks having little to no effect, Akagi quickly contacted HQ before more planes are blown out of the sky.

"This is Akagi, the Enemy Base is protected by a barrier. We are unable to proceed with the attack."

["I hear you loud and clear Akagi."] Mato's voice responded to the situation, he then called out to the Second Support Fleet. ["Hiei, Kongou, your Shells are the only thing that can pierce this barrier, take it out."]

Responding to the Admirals order, Hiei and Kongou took aim with their Cannon and prepare to fire at the Anchorage Princess.

"Main Gun barrage!"

"All Gun Ports fire!"

 ***BOOM***

The Artillery flew up towards the sky before falling down and landing towards the Abyssal Base, smashing at the barrier and causing it to crack. The floating balls around the Abyssal suddenly opened their jaws wide, bullets spewing out of their mouths like machine guns firing.

Seeing her chance Akagi took aim with bow once again and fire her arrow which transforms in flames and splits into a Squadron of Warplanes. The planes dropped their Torpedo's in the water while the Abyssal Aviation Battleship is busy firing at the Warplanes above. Taking her by surprise when the Torpedo's struck and destroys the last of the barrier. The Anchorage Princess too distracted by the sudden attack on her side failed to notice a lone Plane dropping a Bomb above her.

 ***BOOM***

A large explosion erupted from the Abyssal Base, leaving only smoke and turning the grey clouds back into clear blue skies. The sun shining on the wreckage of sinking Abyssals while the rest of the surviving ones retreated back to whatever they came from. While the Ship Girls prepare to sail back to the Naval District, a lone Destroyer stood by herself. Staring at the Aircraft Carrier Akagi with Kaga accompanying her, both hands at their waist.

'Amazing… she's simply…amazing.'

* * *

 **Naval Base HQ: Control Room.**

"The enemy Base has been completely annihilated. The sea is ours!" Ooyodo announced to the two Battleships standing across the Control Room. Both Ship Girls giving out a sigh of relief now that Operation Reclamation is finally over.

"Yeah, no doubt everybody in the Naval District is going to be a lot busy when tomorrow morning comes." Mato took a deep breath as he took off his headset and turns to his Secretary Ship and her Sister Ship. "For now, I think my girls deserves a job well done. Ooyodo tell the Fleets to meet us in the cafeteria when they get back, Mutsu call the Auxiliary Vessels and tell them to prepare something for all of us in the kitchen." The young Admiral stood up from his chair and left the Control Room with his Secretary Ship following him. There the two pressed the button which opens a door to the elevator.

"I must say, the Mission went a lot better than the previous ones we did in the past." Nagato said as she and the Admiral got inside the elevator and pushed the button which causes the elevator to close its doors and move downwards.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be long until those Abyssals find out we blew up one of their little bases out there." Mato replied as he put on and adjusted his Admiral's hat during the elevator ride. "Hey you don't think we revealed our Base's location to the enemy, have we?"

"Who knows." The Secretary ship shrugged. "For all we knew the Abyssals could be moving somewhere to who knows where." They couldn't afford to let their guard down; Operation Reclamation caused a chain of events all over the seas. And neither of them knew what's going to happen next in the future.

"Of course, knowing you. You always planned one step ahead of all of us." Nagato turns her head and smiles at the Admiral. If there is one thing, she knows of Admiral Mato Yamamoto is that he is always there to get the Fleet Girls out of trouble whenever a problem comes after them.

"Hey, the only reason we are always winning is that I got you girls to back me up." Mato smiles back at the Battleship before his thankful grin becomes a devilish one. "Besides, what will I ever do without my adorable Nagi-chan keeping me by my lonesome." The boy teases as he playfully pokes her cheeks.

"Please don't call me that." Nagato turns her head away. Not wanting her Commanding Officer to see her blushing face.

* * *

 **Naval District: Cafeteria**

The Fleet Girls who has participated in todays mission all gathered together in the Cafeteria. Katsu Curry being served to everyone at the tables while all the Ship Girls have their own share of the meal, Akagi and the rest of the Aircraft Carriers waste no time in chowing down ridiculously large portions that almost spill out of their plates.

At the center table in the Cafeteria sat Mato, Nagato, Mutsu and Ooyodo, enjoying their own ration of Curry. When the Admiral looks around and sees his girls conversing and eating their food, he notices that Fubuki isn't seated with the rest of the Third Torpedo Squadron. Nor has the Special Type Destroyer been at any of the table's here. Deciding that he would ask Torpedo Squadron Three about Fubuki's whereabouts later he decided to quickly finish up his plate and stand up from his table. "Now I know you guys are enjoying your meal today but can I have everyone's attention for a sec!" The young teen calls out to all the participating Ship Girls, everyone becoming silent and focusing on their Leader

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to say that you girls did a fantastic job on today's Operation you all preformed wonderfully." Mato applauded to the Fleet Girls which has a few positive mummers coming from some of the Ship Girls. "But I would like to inform you that Operation Reclamation is just the start of the many struggles that you girls are about to go through." The young Admiral announced in a serious tone. The air surrounding the Cafeteria suddenly became tense after hearing what he said. "Nagato if you will." The teen turns to his Secretary Ship beside him who stood up from her seat.

"As you know the Operation to eliminate the Abyssal Base is a success." The Flagship took over. "However, after your return we received report that the surviving Abyssals are organizing somewhere out in the ocean. We currently trying to figure out where and what the Abyssals are planning to do next after losing their Base. Whether they intend to attack in retaliation or gather resources and find a new Base is unknown to us. For now, we all should prepare for the next offensive." Nagato finishes before giving out her next order. "Kongou, Hiei, Kirishima and Haruna are to deploy on an expedition tomorrow morning. The rest of the Fleet are to prepare for whatever may happen."

"Whaa!? But that's no fair I want to go snuggle with the Admiral!" Kongou whined, having to go out on an expedition instead of a KongouxTeitoku fun time.

"Onee-sama we have to do what the Secretary Ship Says." Hiei reprimands her sister.

"Kongou, Nagato just gave you your mission, you and I have plenty of time to hang out some other time." Mato tries to convince the Fast Battleship to do her duty. "Look, how about I accompany you to the docks tomorrow morning. I'll even wait by your room when you wake up. Does that sound good to you?"

"Hmm…" Kongou crossed her arms and closes her eyes to think about her Admirals offer. "Okay! But you have to spend some alone time with me for the rest of the night, is that a deal?"

"Hiei!?"

Mato just sighed, of course the Fast Battleship wouldn't let him off so easily. "Man, you're really are stubborn. Fine, you can stay at my room."

"Yes~!"

"HIIIEEEI!?"

With that little agreement out of the way everyone resumes eating their second batch of Katsu Curry. Mato after grabbing his second plate decides to eat at Torpedo Squadron Three's table.

"Hey, I don't see Fubuki eating with you guys." The young Admiral greeted his girls, who had acknowledged their Commanding Officer and offering him a seat.

"Fubuki-chan said she wasn't hungry and she's going out to walk around the Naval District poi~." Yuudachi replied as she took another bite on her curry.

"Well. She's clearly missing out on this." The teen muttered as he joins in and eats alongside the two Destroyers and three Light Cruisers."

"Hey Admiral! Get me into a Night Battle next time, I'm really itching to get in one!" Sendai calls out to the young Admiral

Naka soon joins in. "Don't forget about me Admiral! The whole world is waiting out there for my idol debut!"

"Sendai-neesan, Naka-chan…" Jinstuu tries to get the other two Light Cruiser off the Admiral. What happens next is basically Mato chatting with Torpedo Squadron Three for a few minutes. As time passes Mato glances at the First Carrier Group eating at their table. The Aircraft Carriers, Especially Akagi is still mowing their large Curry Katsu which has been served three times bigger than what they usually eat. Seriously how are they eating that much Curry and not get their stomachs bloated?

"By the way I want to have a word with you about Fubuki-chan." Mutsuki then gave a harsh glare at her Commander. "Really Admiral, what were you thinking when you sent Fubuki-chan out on a mission?"

"Hey, don't give that look." Mato defended. "If there's one thing you should know about me is that I never let any new Ship Girl settle in without giving them some good ol initiation."

"That's no reason to throw Fubuki-chan into battle!"

Thus, marks another typical day at the Naval District.

* * *

 **Outside the Naval District**

After receiving a bit of scolding from the Name Ship of the Mutsuki-Class Destroyer Mato, knowing that he had a lot of working to do when tomorrow comes. Decides to walk Around the Naval District helping out any Ship Girl he came across. When the sun started to set the teen found himself walking by the coast outside the Base. The young Admiral stopped moving and couldn't help but become mesmerized by the peaceful orange waters and the lush garden that scatters along the ground.

'Hard to believe that the world is at war with an alien aquatic force beyond our understanding.'

Ever since he was a kid Mato didn't think much about the Abyssal invasion and Humanity's battle for survival. The boy would do nothing and simply sit all by himself at the Base his father was working in and watch the Fleet Girls do their own activities. Of course, some of the Ship Girls would bring him along to do whatever it is they were doing, not that he minds actually. Most guys would call Mato The Luckiest Man On Earth to be born and raised at an Naval Base full of cute girls.

That all changed when Mato found out his dad went missing while he was still in elementary. That day the boy decided to take the threat seriously and swore to himself that he will work hard to become Admiral and lead the Ship Girls in battle. That was years ago, and now here he is doing just that.

"Dad…just where did you go?" Mato wondered. Is he even alive to begin with? Guess the teen will never know. Just as when he was about to return back to the Naval District, he spotted a certain Special Type Destroyer standing alone at the edge of the cliff and staring at the ocean.

Once again Mato was reminded of the dream, he had last night. The girl in a white dress never once left his mind. The young teen kept remembering every little detail the girl is wearing every time he thought about Fubuki. He wonders if this is one those "It must be Fate." And or some other crap Mato doesn't know about.

"Did you like the view?" The young Admiral walked to where the Destroyer is, who turned around to gaze at the teen, eyes narrowed in recognition.

"…! Commander!?" the young girl suddenly blurted out. Out of all people to find her here, she wasn't expecting Mato to greet her.

"You know, you missed out a lot back at Cafeteria." The boy reminisces the feast back at the base. "You've should've seen Akagi, that girl Literally ate half of the Fleets supplied ration." Chuckling at the Aircraft Carriers gluttonous fiasco.

"R-really?" Fubuki inquired with a slight hint of interest.

"Yeah, it was… pretty chaotic back there."

…

…

…

…

'HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET FRICKIN AKWARD!?'

Mato mentally screamed inside of his head. It wasn't like this with all the other Ship Girls he talked with! Hell, even Hibiki who emotionlessly spoke a single sentence and was quietest of the Akatsuki-Class Destroyers was too easy to get along with.

The young Admiral has got to think of something and keep the conversation going before he starts to make an idiot out of himself.

"W-well yeah! Everyone was having great time back at the Base." Mato blurted out. "I heard about your performance today. You did a great job holding on your own." Raising a thumbs up and trying his best to give out a smile of approval, although it was pretty weak.

"…"

"Well uh… you just keep doing what you're always doing. I know its going to be a lot difficult for you, but you got friends who will always watch over you. And I have complete faith-"

"Why?"

"…!"

Mato immediately choked when Fubuki suddenly spoke that single word. She was still staring at the sea from where they are, her back turned on him when he first found her. When she finally turns around to face him, he cringed.

She wasn't smiling like she was back at his dream on top of the building.

Her eyes weren't gazing at him lovingly at all unlike his fantasy.

The only thing Mato sees when he is facing Fubuki.

The only expression he saw on her face.

Was confusion, and a little bit of fear.

"Mato…why did you choose me?"

For the first time in his life. Mato was at a loss for words.

* * *

 _AUTHORS NOTE:_

 _And done! God damm! That was the longest second chapter I have ever written. It took me a lot of willpower to finish this at the end of January. Seriously I'm way past my scheduled release, I have to make sure this does not happen again. Of course, Review, Follow and Favorite this Fanfic as always. You guys have to give me a bit more pressure if you want me to keep writing._

 _Kancolle/Kantai Collection is owned by Kadokawa Games._


End file.
